1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning systems for bearings used in inline skates, quad skates, skateboards and other similar bearings, and in particular to a bearing cleaning system having a suspension system attached to the lid of a jar containing cleaning fluid which maintains the bearings in separated positions elevated above the bottom of the jar above the residue and aligned so that the movement of the cleaning fluid is through the bearings for more efficient and thorough cleaning for all types of bearings, including “junior bearings”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearings for inline skates, quad skates, skateboards, and other related recreational equipment are continually exposed to dirt which builds up inside the precision bearing sticking to the grease or oil used to lubricate the bearings. If the bearings are not cleaned periodically they will wear out much more quickly from the abrasion caused by the dirt and other particles. Also the bearings do not function as well when they are dirty slowing down the rolling motion. People in competitions and races often clean their bearings before every event for maximum performance.
Existing bearing cleaning products commonly found in the marketplace include preloaded jars of solvent. You place the bearings in the jar with the solvent, tighten down the lid and shake the jar until the bearings are clean. The bearings are typically loosely stacked on each other on the bottom of the jar or raised up slightly by an internal mechanism.
The main problem with existing products is that the bearings are not secure. During the cleaning process the bearings are shaken, causing the bearings to bang into each other and potentially damaging the precision bearings. Because the bearings rub and rattle against each other inside the jar, you can not shake the jar as vigorously. Thus it takes longer to degrease and clean the bearings.
Another problem with existing products is that bearing inspection during the cleaning process is difficult for two reasons. First, you must pull the bearings out of the bottom of the jar. Sometimes there is a mechanism for doing so, but most often there is no mechanism, which makes the process very inconvenient. Second, in most cases the user must touch the degreaser in order to pull the bearings up for inspection. Coming into contact with the degreaser is not desirable, as the solvent is usually toxic, flammable and smelly.
Another problem with existing products is that the bearings are not oriented to take advantage of the splashing or motion of the cleaning solvent.
Another problem with existing products is that the cleaning kits may support the cleaning of one size of bearing and not support different size bearings that are now being used on inline skates, quad skates and skate boards. The existing products may be dependent on either the inside bearing diameter or outside bearing diameter. Several different bearing sizes are now used where both the inner diameter and outer diameter or both are different from the standard bearing used in the past. Inline skates may have a different size bearing depending on the manufacturer's preference and use of the skate. Skates manufactured from the same manufacturer may use different size bearings for their different skates. Quad skates typically have a different size bearing from inline skates and “junior” bearings on kids' skates are altogether different in size and shape and have an additional bearing spacer (axle) built into it. Prior art bearing cleaners cannot accommodate the diverse size range of bearings that are used.
Another problem with existing products is that the cleaning kits will not support a variable number of bearings and will work only with a specific number of bearings. It is not always desirable to clean the same number of bearings.
To summarize the problems with existing patented items: bearings lie loosely in the container; bearings are difficult to inspect during the cleaning process; bearings are not oriented in one direction to maximize the effect of agitating the solvent: existing kits may not support different size bearings used on today's inline skates, quad skates, kids' skates, and skateboards; existing kits my not support different number of bearings. Many of the bearing cleaning systems are overly complex and somewhat expensive and still don't solve the problem effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,569, issued Mar. 29, 1994 to McLain shows a method and apparatus for cleaning and lubricating bearings includes the steps of placing the bearings on posts on a rotating member, and rotating the member within a container containing a cleaning solvent. The rotating member is then removed from the cleaning solvent, and a lubricant is placed within the container. The rotating member is then reinserted into the container and the bearings are rotated within the lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,682, issued Feb. 18, 1958 to Coulter, claims a cleaning method and apparatus, and more particularly, a means for cleaning bearings, comprising a container for holding a quantity of cleaning fluid, a lid mounted on the top of said container, a vertically disposed hollow standard depending from said lid, a conduit extending down through dais standard and adapted to be connected to a source of supply of air under pressure, a plurality of horizontally disposed arms secured to the lower end of said standard, a vertically disposed finger extending upwardly from the outer end of each of said arms, a sleeve, rotably supported by each of said fingers, a frustro-conical support member supported by each of said sleeves and provided with a lower annular lip for supporting tubes connected to said conduit for supplying air only the bearings, said air being directed tangentially onto the bearings being cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,948, issued May 9, 2000 to Wershe, is for a bearing cleaning apparatus containing a cage assembly, bottle, and cap. The cage assembly includes rectangular-shaped vertical side arms which define one or more channels in which one or more circular bearings may be placed. The cage assembly contains perforations to facilitate solvent flow through the bearings and through the cage assembly. The cage assembly also includes shoulders at the bottom of the assembly, a closure mechanism at the top of the assembly, and flanges in order to prevent the bearings from exiting the cage assembly during cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,260, issued Aug. 24, 1999 to Wershe, illustrates a bearing cleaning apparatus containing a cage assembly, bottle, and cap. The cage assembly includes rectangular-shaped vertical side arms shaped so as to form one or more channels in which one or more circular bearings may be placed. The cage assembly contains perforations along the inner base surface in order to facilitate solvent flow through the bearings and the cage assembly. The cage assembly also includes shoulders at the bottom of the assembly, a closure mechanism at the top of the assembly, and flanges in order to prevent the bearings from exiting the cage assembly during cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,350, issued Jan. 26, 1999 to Lekavich, indicates a bearing cleaning method and accompanying kit, which allows for the cleaning of roller blade wheel bearings. By following a succession of steps in cooperation with a kit comprising a modular stacking unit and container and closely sized to receive the unit, a user can quickly and easily clean a plurality of roller blade wheel bearings agitating an organic solvent partially filling the container. A plurality of roller blade wheel bearings are stacked within a modular stacking unit comprising a multitude of cylindrical spacing elements, a pair of planar end caps, with each planar end cap including two integral spacing elements, and a resilient band member. The modular stacking unit, once assembled, is placed within the interior volume of a container, along with a small quantity of organic solvent. After agitating the container by hand, the modular stacking unit is removed from the interior volume of the container and rolled, in a back and forth motion, along a flat, absorbent surface in order to dry the roller blade wheel bearings. The modular stacking unit is then disassembled permitting the individual roller blade wheel bearings to be lubricated and reinserted within a roller blade wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,350, issued Sep. 15, 1953 to Dailey, relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning anti-friction bearings of the ball or roller type, which may be used in cleaning new bearings and used bearings which have been lubricated with oil or grease. The cleaning device consists of a power-driven shaft or rotor upon which the bearings are held and which is positioned vertically in a contained. The container holds any suitable cleaning solution. Bearings mounted on the rotor are rotated at high speeds in the hot cleaning solution. When removed, the cleaning solution quickly evaporates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,843, issued Sep. 22, 1953 to Schuchman, et al., shows a device for cleaning bearings, and relates particularly to a bearing cleaner constructed in such manner as to cause rotation of the bearing while the latter are being subjected to the action of cleaning fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,583, issued Dec. 9, 1969 to Schipke, puts forth an apparatus for cleaning a ball bearing assembly that provides for placing the assembly in a bath of cleaning liquid subjected to ultrasonic vibrations and moving the bearing assembly as a unit to different positions in the bath while rotating one of the races.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,582, issued Oct. 21, 1997 to McClure, is for improved maintenance of skate bearings by means of a hand-tool adapted to rotate the ball bearings of an annular bearing assembly immersed in cleansing liquid to remove lubricant and contaminants. The tool is adapted to hold the outer annular race member of such a bearing assembly fixed and to hold the inner annular race member via its open center for rotation relative to the outer race member, thus rotating the ball bearings in the bearing assembly. Such rotational cleaning is conducive to extending the useful life of the bearings when subsequently re-oiled and re-installed in a skate wheel.
What is needed is an inexpensive and convenient system for cleaning different number of bearings, different sized bearings, which elevates, separates, secures, and aligns the bearings above the bottom of the cleaning container and which also has a means for removing or inspecting the bearings without coming into contact with the toxic cleaning fluid.